Twitch
by Akina Usagi
Summary: "Kau terlalu jujur. Sebagai seorang aktor, kau terlalu jujur, Dobe." Fic sederhana untuk SasuNaru Day 2013. WARN: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**Twitch**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I own this story only__. _Ide cerita terinspirasi dari salah satu episode acara kesehatan _The Doctors_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _probably shounen ai and yaoi_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa melihat kekasihmu berciuman dengan orang lain dengan sangat tenang seperti ini."

Sasuke menaikkan alis dan mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok sang kekasih ke sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

"Banyak hal tentang kami yang tidak kau mengerti," balas pemuda berambut _raven _itu dengan santai.

"Kau terlalu acuh," cibir sang Haruno sembari menggembungkan pipi. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kalian bisa menjalin hubungan sementara kalian terus mencium orang lain di depan banyak orang."

Sang pemuda penyandang marga Uchiha hanya bisa mengerlingkan kepala mendengar celetukan sahabat dekatnya sejak Sekolah Menengah Atas itu. Sasuke kembali menatap sosok Uzumaki Naruto, kekasihnya, yang kini terlihat mengulaskan senyum kepada seorang gadis yang beberapa menit yang lalu diciumnya.

Teriakan _'cut' _yang diikuti tepuk tangan dan berbagai pujian meramaikan suasana yang semula hening dan serius. Sakura menarik napas panjang saat melihat senyum tipis menghiasi bibir pemuda di dekatnya ketika Naruto keluar dari _setting shooting _dan berjalan ke arah mereka dengan langkah ringan.

Sebagai seorang asisten pribadi, Sakura tahu pasti seluk-beluk hubungan dua pemuda yang kini saling membalas tatapan dalam diam. Sejak ia mengetahui orientasi seksual Sasuke, dengan mudah ia bisa menebak apa yang direncanakan pemuda itu ketika dia mendekati putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki ini.

Mungkin banyak orang merasa tidak nyaman ketika melihat hubungan sepasang pemuda, tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Sakura. Gadis berusia dua puluh lima tahun ini tidak pernah melihat hubungan kedua sahabatnya sebagai hal yang mengganggu—walaupun kadang ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan barang ke kepala Sasuke ketika pemuda itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk 'menyerang' Naruto.

Hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto memang tidak biasa, tapi jauh dari kata 'mengganggu'.

Bagi Sakura, selain fakta kalau sepasang kekasih itu memiliki gender yang sama, mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan pasangan-pasangan muda di luar sana. Walaupun mereka menjalin hubungan, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka—baik Sasuke maupun Naruto—yang bersikap super dominan ataupun super _submissive._

Kadang Sasuke memang tidak bisa menahan diri, tapi itu tidak berarti Naruto selalu bisa menjaga emosi. Kadang Sasuke memang tidak bisa menahan dominasi, tapi itu tidak berarti Naruto mau merendahkan diri. Kadang keduanya tidak bisa saling mengerti dan di satu titik Sakura mengira semuanya akan terhenti, tapi kenyataan tidak selalu sejalan dengan imajinasi.

Tidak ada yang sempurna, Sakura tahu itu, tapi diantara ketidak sempurnaan yang dimiliki kedua sahabatnya, mereka masih bisa bertahan sampai detik ini.

"Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk tidak datang, _Teme? _Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Begitu caramu menyapaku setelah kau mencium orang selain aku? Sopan sekali."

Sakura mengerlingkan mata mendengar pertengkaran tidak penting yang kembali dimulai keduanya. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia mendengar mereka bertengkar, tapi ia tidak pernah bisa berhenti merasa geli melihat tingkah kekanakan pasangan Uchiha-Uzumaki ini.

"Berhubung kau ada di sini, ayo kita pergi makan!"

"Kalau definisi 'makan' yang kau maksud adalah ramen, lebih baik aku _pass _dan segera kembali ke apartemen."

_"Meanie."_

Gembungan pipi dan rengutan kesal Naruto tampaknya sama sekali tidak berhasil membuat Sasuke mengubah penolakannya. Dari sudut matanya, Sakura bisa melihat bagaimana beberapa _fans _yang memang sengaja datang ke _setting shooting _untuk melihat si pemuda berkulit _tan_ kini tengah memekik gembira ketika melihat interaksi kedua artis muda itu.

_"Teme~"_

_ "No."_

_ "Oh, come on~"_

_ "No."_

_ "Please~"_

Sasuke mungkin kebal dengan gembungan pipi dan rengutan si pemuda pirang, tapi itu tidak terjadi pada rengekan dan tatapan memelasnya. Perlahan tapi pasti Sakura bisa melihat bagaimana pertahanan pemuda berambut _raven _itu runtuh sebelum diakhiri dengan helaan napas panjang dan sorak gembira si pemuda berambut pirang.

_"Hands up, boy. _Aku tidak mau membaca berita terkait skandal kalian besok pagi," tegur Sakura ketika Naruto mengulurkan kedua lengannya dan hendak meraih sekaligus memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Ya, Sasuke dan Naruto memang menjalin hubungan spesial, tapi mereka tidak bisa membagi kebahagiaan mereka kepada semua orang. Status mereka sebagai _public figure_ membuat _management _tempat mereka bernaung menjaga ketat fakta terkait hubungan khusus keduanya. Hal itu dilakukan bukan hanya untuk menghindari turunnya pamor kedua aktor muda ini, tapi juga unutk melindungi mereka dari semua cercaan, makian dan mungkin umpatan yang pasti mereka dapatkan dari publik.

Setelah berpamitan kepada semua staf yang bertugas dan memastikan tidak ada barang Naruto yang tertinggal, ketiganya segera melangkah menuju mobil yang mengantarkan Sasuke ke tempat ini beberapa jam yang lalu. Sebelumnya Sakura memang sudah meminta Iruka—_manager _Naruto—untuk pulang lebih dulu.

"Kyaaaa~ _Niisan, _kalian pergi bersama?"

"Kalian akan kemana setelah ini?"

"Pasti pergi kencan! Jadwal kalian untuk hari ini sudah selesai, jadi Sasuke-_kun _datang untuk menjemput sekaligus mengajak Naruto-_kun _berkencan. Iya kan, iya kan, iya kan, iya kan?"

Sasuke menaikkan alis saat mendengar serangan pertanyaan dari _fans _sang kekasih. Ya, walaupun hubungan mereka termasuk ke dalam kategori _top secret, _tidak sedikit _fans _yang menjadikan mereka sebagai _couple _favorit.

Dengan santai Naruto melingkarkan lengan di bahu Sasuke dan menarik pemuda itu agar sedikit merapat ke sisi tubuhnya. Sakura berusaha untuk tidak mengerlingkan mata ketika teriakan histeris para _fans _makin keras terdengar.

"Tentu saja kami akan berkencan. Jangan ikuti kami, _ne?"_

Pertanyaan sang Uzumaki tidak hanya dibalas dengan teriakan histeris, tapi juga dengan anggukan kepala antusias dan acungan ibu jari sebagai tanda setuju.

Naruto melambaikan tangan kepada gadis-gadis yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya itu dan kembali melanjutkan langkah ke mobil yang akan mereka tumpangi.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dan menghentikan langkah tepat di ambang pintu kamar. Ia menghela napas panjang dan menggelengkan kepala ketika melihat sebuah kepala berambut pirang menyembul dari dalam lilitan selimut.

"Tsunade bisa membunuhmu kalau dia tahu kau menginap di apartemenku, _Dobe."_

Naruto yang sejak tadi sudah menyamankan diri di atas tempat tidur terlihat menarik selimut agar tidak menutupi wajahnya. Matanya mengikuti pergerakan Sasuke yang mendekati lemari dan mengeluarkan sebuah t-shirt putih yang segera pemuda itu kenakan sebagai pakaian tidur.

"Selama kau tidak buka mulut dan tidak ada yang melaporkan keberadaanku, nyawaku akan tetap aman."

Sebagai CEO dari _management _tempat mereka bernaung, Tsunade memang selalu mengawasi semua pergerakan keduanya. Naruto tahu kalau wanita cantik itu berusaha untuk melindungi privasinya dan juga privasi Sasuke, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau terkadang ia merasa terkekang dengan semua perhatian dan keprotektifan yang diberikan pada mereka.

Naruto bergeser dari posisinya, memberikan ruang yang cukup untuk Sasuke berbaring. Apartemen yang ditinggali sang Uchiha memang tidak luas dan hanya terdiri dari satu kamar tidur, ruang tamu dan ruang tengah yang disatukan dan juga sebuah dapur mini. Sasuke pada dasarnya memang tidak menyukai ruang yang besar, itulah alasan kenapa ia memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen daripada di sebuah rumah.

"Apa kau mengusir Itachi? Aku belum bertemu dengannya sejak selesai _shooting _tadi," tutur Naruto setelah memastikan sebagian tubuhnya terlindungi selimut. Sasuke memiliki kebiasaan untuk menyalakan AC dengan suhu yang cukup rendah ketika dia hendak tidur.

"Sakura yang melakukannya. Sepertinya dia tahu kalau kau pasti akan menginap," sang lawan bicara berbisik pelan. "Kau tahu? Sahabat kita satu itu sempat bertanya kenapa aku bisa bersikap santai ketika melihatmu berciuman dengan orang lain."

"Lalu?" Naruto bergeser beberapa kali, berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman. "Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

Pada akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk memiringkan tubuh, berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang juga melakukan hal serupa beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Tidak ada."

Sasuke menarik selimut hingga setinggi dagu dan melemparkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya kepada sosok di hadapannya. Naruto memang orang yang selalu berekspresi, tapi terkadang pemuda ini malah lebih sulit dibaca daripada dirinya sendiri yang jelas-jelas selalu menunjukkan raut tenang dan serius.

Naruto membiarkan kekasihnya melepas genggaman tangannya pada sisi selimut. Ia juga membiarkan si bungsu Uchiha menautkan jari-jari mereka sebelum menggenggam dan sesekali meremasnya pelan.

Dibandingkan dengan pasangan kekasih pada umumnya, mereka berdua memang sangat jarang memiliki momen privat seperti ini. Profesi mereka sebagai aktor tentu membuat mereka memiliki waktu luang yang jelas lebih sedikit dibanding orang-orang kebanyakan. Belum lagi dengan kenyataan kalau selama sebulan terakhir Sasuke harus pulang-pergi Jepang-Cina untuk mengikuti proses _shooting _sebuah _reality show_. Oh, jangan lupakan Naruto yang sama sekali belum memiliki waktu libur karena _deadline shooting _film yang saat ini sedang ia jalani.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi ketika menyadari kalau hidup mereka benar-benar sibuk dan melelahkan.

"Apa kau juga bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tidak merasa cemburu atau marah ketika melihatmu bermesraan dan berciuman dengan orang lain, _Dobe?"_

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dari tangannya ke arah sepasang mata beriris oniks milik sang lawan bicara. Ia mengerutkan dahi, membiarkan Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau terlalu jujur," Sasuke dengan perlahan mempersempit jarak tubuhnya dan sang kekasih. "Sebagai seorang aktor, kau terlalu jujur, _Dobe."_

_ Jujur?_ Naruto menaikkan alis.

Apa maksud dari kata 'jujur' yang diutarakan kekasihnya selama tiga tahun belakangan ini?

Sasuke sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk membalas karena setelah ucapannya terhenti ia segera mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir sang kekasih. Pemilik tinggi badan seratus delapan puluh lima sentimeter itu tersenyum ketika menyadari bagaimana tubuh Naruto membeku karena terkejut sebelum kemudian rileks secara perlahan.

Secara refleks Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangan sang kekasih dan menggunakannya untuk menggenggam kerah t-shirt yang Sasuke kenakan, berusaha menyingkirkan semua jarak yang ada di antara keduanya.

Kali ini giliran sang putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang membiarkan sang kekasih untuk melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Ia membiarkan Naruto merapatkan tubuh mereka. Ia membiarkan Naruto meremas pakaiannya. Ia membiarkan Naruto mendominasi permainan.

Tautan bibir mereka terlepas ketika tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba tersentak.

Sasuke mengulaskan senyum dan mengusap bibir bawah Naruto dengan ibu jarinya. Dengan tenang ia membalas tatapan sepasang iris berwarna biru yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti di hadapannya.

"_See? _Kau terlalu jujur, _Dobe. _Tubuhmu terlalu jujur," bisiknya pelan karena tidak ingin merusak suasana yang tengah melingkupi mereka berdua.

Oh.

_ Oh._

Naruto menutup mata dan menarik napas panjang, menikmati gerakan jari Sasuke di wajahnya. Kini ibu jari pemuda itu mengusap pipinya dengan lembut. Pemuda berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu tidak tahu kalau Sasuke menggunakan reaksi tersentaknya tadi sebagai indikator kejujuran.

Selain Sasuke, tidak ada yang tahu kalau Naruto memiliki kecenderungan untuk tersentak ketika ia merasa nyaman saat sedang mencium seseorang. Ya, sentakan tubuhnya tadi adalah tanda kalau Uzumaki muda ini menikmati apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

Naruto mengulaskan senyum tipis ketika Sasuke menarik tubuhnya dan menenggelamkannya ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang nyaman dan hangat.

"Kau tidak pernah memberikan reaksi tadi kepada semua rekan aktingmu, itulah alasan kenapa aku tidak merasa terganggu dengan semua kedekatan yang kalian lakukan_," _papar Sasuke yang kini mempertemukan dahi mereka.

"...hmm."

Semua orang mungkin tidak mengetahui hubungan mereka, tapi baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Orang lain mungkin tidak tahu, tapi mereka berdua sadar dengan apa yang mereka miliki. Mereka sadar dengan hubungan yang sengaja mereka rahasiakan dari mata publik.

Semua orang mungkin menjodoh-jodohkan mereka dengan aktris yang berperan sebagai kekasih mereka di sebuah film, tapi mereka berdua tahu kalau mereka adalah milik satu sama lain. Sasuke tidak pernah sekali pun merasa cemburu dengan semua akting yang dilakukan Naruto terhadap para gadis cantik itu karena ia tahu kalau sang kekasih selalu jujur padanya.

Naruto hanya jujur padanya.

Semua orang mungkin hanya menganggap kedekatan mereka sebagai hubungan sepasang sahabat dekat yang tidak bisa saling melepaskan diri, tapi Sasuke dan Naruto tentu menyadari kalau apa yang mereka miliki saat ini jauh lebih berharga dan dalam daripada itu.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang bisa menjadikan keunikan Naruto sebagai indikator kejujuran, Naruto sendiri tidak memiliki indikator khusus untuk menilai kekasihnya. Tapi menjalin hubungan selama tiga tahun tentu membuat Naruto menyadari makna dari masing-masing tatapan yang ditujukan seseorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sepasang kekasih yang kini sudah benar-benar nyaman di posisi mereka itu kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka dan kali ini Sasuke melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di bagian belakang leher Naruto ketika, lagi-lagi, tubuh pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu tersentak. Mungkin orang lain melihat keunikan Naruto ini sebagai sesuatu yang mengganggu dan merepotkan, tapi Sasuke justru menganggap ledakan impuls bawah sadar yang dialami kekasihnya ini sebagai tanda paling jujur yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa spesial.

Mungkin ia memang harus 'membagi' kekasihnya dengan beberapa orang, tapi hanya ketika bersama dirinya lah, ketika mereka melakukan kedekatan semacam ini, ia mendapatkan respon paling jujur dari sang Uzumaki.

Mungkin mereka memang bukan pasangan yang bisa terus meluangkan waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama, tapi justru karena waktu yang terbatas itulah mereka selalu berusaha untuk memaksimalkan setiap momen yang ada.

Mungkin mereka bukan pasangan yang sempurna dan selalu bahagia, tapi mereka tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau mereka tidak saling memiliki.

_Well, let's simply states that __Uchiha Sasuke__ is nothing without __Uzumaki Naruto__ and vice versa._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N: **Apa ada yang menunggu _oneshot _buatan saya? ^^ Untuk memanfaatkan waktu luang sekaligus mengurangi daftar ide _fic _di buku catatan saya, akhirnya saya membuat _fic _ini. Pendek, memang, tapi saya tidak memiliki pilihan di waktu saya yang semakin tersita habis _(#sigh). Well, ALL HAIL SASUNARU, LONG-LIVE NARUSASU~!_


End file.
